


The 55th Annual Ministry of Magic Charity Auction

by SkyRose



Series: Drarryland [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charity Auctions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “Our next date is a mysterious handsome bachelor,” Hermione’s voice rang out in the large banquet hall.Or: Harry accidentally wins a date with Draco Malfoy.





	The 55th Annual Ministry of Magic Charity Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Because of the anonymous nature of it, Harry or Draco accidentally buys the other in a charity auction for a date. Minimum: 392 words - Maximum 1029 words.
> 
> Here's a [link](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/post/183281006806/the-55th-annual-ministry-of-magic-charity-auction/) to the moodboard on tumblr.

“Our next date is a mysterious handsome bachelor,” Hermione’s voice rang out in the large banquet hall. Harry was sat in the front row to support his friend, as Hermione had spent months planning the annual event. Hosting the event was a honor, or at least that’s what Ron told Harry. 

It wasn’t the type of event Harry would typically go to. He thought the whole concept to be a bit outdated. He liked supporting charity events but none that involved his personal romantic life. Hermione made him promise that he’d bid on a date before the event started.

“I don’t think I’ll meet my future spouse at a charity date auction,” Harry had argued to her as he buttoned his shirt.

Hermione was soothing her curly hair as she replied, “You never know. Anyway, it’s a good cause and only one date.”

So, Harry was sat waiting for a date to be announced that sparked his interest. Some of the bachelors and bachelorettes came out on stage to introduce themselves to the crowd, others kept anonymous and Hermione gave vague descriptions of them.

“He’s 31, Blue-Eyed, and can get you a reservation at any expensive restaurant you desire,” Hermione proclaimed that was went to sound provocative. Harry thought it sounded like a mum reading a suspenseful children’s book. “The bidding starts at fifteen galleons.” Hands began to raise as bids were placed. 

Well, he was Harry’s age. He never had an eye color preference, but a night eating fancy food wasn’t half bad. “Oh, what the hell,” Harry muttered to himself before raising his hand. “Twenty galleons!”

“Twenty galleons to the man in glasses,” Hermione said with a wink. “Anyone for twenty-one galleons?”

A middle-aged woman raised her hand and called out “Twenty-five galleons!”

A young freckled man shouted, “Thirty!”

A greying witch in red robes exclaimed, “Fourty!”

“Seventy-five galleons!” Harry yelled, caught up in the excitement of the auction. Silence followed as no one else bid. His stomach dropped. He hadn’t meant to actually win the date. He simply wanted to help get the bids higher.

“Sold to the man in glasses for seventy-five galleons!” Hermione yelled with a wide grin. “I hope you two have a wonderful evening together. Our next bachelor is…”

✦✦✦

After the auction was finished, Harry was escorted back stage. He had to give a deposit, then was taken to meet his date. He pictured what the man might look like in his head as he walked toward the room he’d been instructed to go to. Perhaps he knew him? 

When he opened to door, he was greeted with a sight that sent a strange chill down to his feet. Draco Malfoy stood with a nervous smile holding a bouquet of light blue flowers. 

“Malfoy?” Harry cautiously questioned.

“Oh, Potter,” Malfoy stated has his eyes rapidly blinked. “I didn’t know you were helping out with the event.”

“Erm,” Harry stuttered. It made sense, in hindsight. A blue-eyed mysterious man Harry’s age… The only thing missing from the description was his near-white blond hair. “This is awfully embarrassing…”

Malfoy raised a thin eyebrow at Harry.

“I believe I’ve won a date with you,” Harry clarified. 

Now, both eyebrows were raised. 

“If you don’t want to—” Harry began.

“It’s fine,” Malfoy interrupted.

“Huh?” Harry asked.

“I said it’s fine. You bought a date with me, I’ll… go on a date with you,” Malfoy replied as he walked closer to Harry. He handed over the bouquet. Harry couldn’t quite decipher his expression. “I’m free next Saturday evening.”

“Can you… really get into any restaurant?” Harry half-joked.

Malfoy smirked, a slightly mischievous glint in his infamous blue-grey eyes. “Anywhere you want, Harry.”

Harry thought he should laugh. He didn’t. He had the odd feeling that this mishap might have been a wonderful stroke of luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> I gotta do a lot of fills to try and get Dragonwick back on the board lol.


End file.
